User blog:WarpyNeko930/FIRE EMBLEM FANON WIKI CHAPTER 2
The large party of heroes all charged through the castle, cutting down any enemies who happened to be unfortunate or dumb enough to get in their way. The Ylissean guards were doing their best to fight off the attackers, but they too were being cut down like sheep in the slaughter. The once lush carpets were stained with blood as the heroes fled. All the while, Shadow had an almost blank expression on his face. He was still in shock from what he had just witnessed, holding the Fire Emblem close to him... very close. Aqua noticed the behaviour of her prince, of her friend. She wanted to reach out and help him but...she was much too nervous, and she had doubts that Shadow would respond to her. It was at this time that the group of heroes burst out into the castle courtyard. If the inside was a battlefield, THIS was a warzone. Ylisse and Plegia were clashing weapons yet again, and Plegia was winning. Shadow growled, tucking the Fire Emblem away in his jacket and drawing Falchion, hefting the legendary blade into the air as a sign for the Shepards to begin fighting. Shadow turned and hopped onto Aqua’s Pegasus, Sebastian. Warpy immediately leapt to the side of Para, while Agent and Chesk worked back-to-back. Gia transformed into his Tarantula form and ran in, slamming into a group of guards hard enough to send them into a castle wall...and make very apparent indents in the side. Gia hissed in satisfaction, before rushing off. Meanwhile, Rad took up his spear as he was surrounded by two horseback-riding foes. He blinked and drew out his enourmous spear from seemingly nowhere and took up a defensive stance. One rushed forward, with the intent to slash Rad with his sword, but Rad deflected it from a distance and twirled his spear around and hit the rider off of the horse, sending him to the ceramic floor. As the other rider reacted by running in to defend his friend, Rad cut one of his horse’s leg to send them to the floor. Before the soldiers could even react, Rad rushed in and defeated them quickly. At the same time, Agent and Chesk were whirling between the lines, Agent slashing fatal wounds on his foes while Chesk delivered the finishing blows. But then, his blade clashed with something that didn’t break. The two friends leapt away as an armored warrior turned slowly, an enormous axe at his side. He was so large, that he dwarfed both of them in height. Agent decided that his dagger was...not the best weapon for fighting a juggernaut like this. Chesk on the other hand grinned as he channeled magic into his sword. The blade began to heat up before out of nowhere, catching aflame. The heat was so great, that Agent felt like he would get burned if he stood any closer to it. “I see Plegia's giving us a challenge, just what I like to see. I’m all fired up!” Chesk exclaimed excitedly, diving forward at the beast of a man, and watched as he swung his axe at the young hero. Chesk grinned as he raised his blade and quite cleanly chopped the axe in half as the blade’s heat melted the axe on contact. The juggernaut (bitch) growled and tried to tackle the Shepard, but a quick swing of his sword allowed for Chesk to chop the Plegian soldier clean in half. As his blood spilled out of his body, the man died pretty quick, as you might be able to guess. The knight gave a large smile at his weapon as the sword stopped burning, coming off as a glowing hunk of iron. Chesk was a Fire Swordsmen, a warrior capable of channeling flames into his blade weapons to help him defeat his opponents. The only downside was… His blade melted into a liquid substance and dripped out of his hands. The issue with his magic was...his weapons didn’t last long. At all. He watched the searing hot liquid steel fall to the ground and slide into crevices, making a glowing pattern that would’ve been beautiful if they weren’t surrounded by dead guards and their blood. Agent snickered at his friend’s newfound lack of a weapon and handed Chesk his dagger. “Welp, looks like your weapon has gone...down the drain?” Agent smirked, making a pun. He was promptly punched in the face by his ally. "That was just awful. I expect better from you." Chesk replied back. On the other side of the courtyard, a group of Ylissean Guards were being pushed into a corner. The Plegians were set to move in and slaughter them all...until there was a burst of purple smoke and, individually, every Plegian fell to the ground one-by-one as a different punch hit its mark. In the middle of the fallen soldiers stood Derp, turned away with hands on his hips in a strange pose before saying, “そして、時間が再び流れ...” and with that, he ran off to go fight the other attackers. Darting across the battlefield, Shadow swung Falchion with fierce brutality, slaughtering any who got in his way with almost no remorse. His feelings were getting the better of him, and he wanted nothing more right now than to kill every Plegian he saw. All he felt was rage...that is until a Plegian on a castle parapet fired off a bolt from a crossbow, and nailed the Prince directly in his leg. Snapping out of his thoughts, he screamed, dropping down and grabbing his leg. A Plegian foot soldier rushed in, blade raised above his head, before a large white Pegasus flew in front of the man and blocked the strike. “I’ve got you!” Aqua shouted to him, using all her strength to pull the prince up onto the Pegasus and defend him as more and more Plegian’s began to flood in. Shadow growled and looked around at the carnage. There was no way they were getting out of this one... there were simply too many. He growled and raised Falchion into the air, the moonlight catching on its sharp edge and catching the eye of every Shepard. “SHEPARDS!” Shadow called, his voice strained as he was quite hurt, and in more ways in one. “FLEE THE CASTLE!” The Shepards followed his orders, and every one of them changed direction and rushed towards the main gate, which slowly but surely began to close. Aqua growled as she forced Sebastian to fly lower and zoom right underneath it. Agent and Chesk, then Para and Warp. Rad, along with Derp and a reformed Gia, slipped right underneath the bars. But the ones who didn’t make it? With the guards being held off by a visibly exhausted Silver Sword-wielding Des, Saikou decided to put his class’ special ability to use. Saikou rushed under as it hit the ground, his body beginning to glow as he lifted up the entire gate, slowly but surely. See, Saikou is a “Servant Class”. When one is a Servant, they get the strength, speed, or wisdom necessary to complete a task that benefits the one they serve. And in this case, he had to lift up the gate. He had to make sure his king made it out alive. The gate lifted up, but as it did, Crossbowmen caught sight of the Servant and took aim. Des turned to see what he was doing, slowly getting pushed back. “Saikou! What are you doing?! You’re exposed!” he cried, worried for his longtime friend. Saikou ignored him and gestured for Des to hurry up and rush under the gate. Des growled and darted towards and out the exit, tackling Saikou as he did so and making the gate fall behind them. The two shot up and smiled at each other, happy to have made it. That is...until a loud "THWACK" sound was heard, before Saikou cried out in pain. Des gasped as he noticed the arrowhead sticking out of his stomach. Saikou winced,his face contorted into one of horror and shock as he dropped to the ground. Des managed to catch the Servant just in time, and he lifted him up into his arms, bridal style. He looked back at the castle, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the prospect that his best ally and friend was possible going to die… all because of some idiotic Plegian who got a lucky shot. Des ran as fast as his legs could carry them, away from the castle and towards the town, hoping to reconnect with his new allies quickly. In the town, the large group of warriors were trying to move around stealthily, as Plegian Guards were already setting in to take over the town. But with their limited amount of weapons, and depleted stamina...they stood little chance. They’d have to sneak their way out of here, and quickly. The odd thing about the city was...it was silent. No citizens were fighting back… It took a closer look to realize that the citizens had been SCARED into silence. The soldier’s here had obviously done something while the celebration had been going on up in the castle. Shadow shook his head. There wasn’t anything they could do right now- “IS ANYONE HERE A HEALER?!” an almost shrieking voice called. The Shepards whirled around to see Des carrying an injured Saikou, tears pouring down his face and blood staining his noble clothes. Sadly, the Shepards shook their heads, and put fingers to their lips. They couldn’t be detected! Des might have just given them away- “OVER THERE!” A gruff voice sounded. Shadow growled as he tried to slide off of Sebastian, but Aqua held him in place, forcing him to stay on. The Shepards got into their fighting stances, and watched as what had to have been thirty Plegian soldiers rush in from the main road and point their assorted weapons at them in formation. The Shepards felt an imposing sense of dread. They could FEEL that this was going to be a last stand for someone. Unfortunately...it was more than likely going to be them. That is, until a bright light appeared over their heads, glowing in a jade color. There was a loud boom, and out of nowhere, every single Plegian was wiped out in a flash. The light had come from above them, and all the Shepards turned and looked up in shock at what could’ve saved them. Was it Naga? A stroke of luck? A space laser? Nope. It was merely two figures. One with light brown hair, and the other, short and beautiful blue hair. The only REALLY strange thing was the fact that while the brown-haired figure had green eyes, the other had the same shade...but they were glowing brightly. Both leapt off the building and landed on the burning ashes of the Plegian soldiers who had been disintegrated. Their outfits were dark, skintight, and riddled with strange symbols that glowed and seemed to move around the body. The blue-haired figure was revealed to be a woman, and she turned over to the group of shocked heroes. She had a question to ask them. “So...which one of you has Falchion?” Category:Blog posts